Shell Cottage
by HedwigDream
Summary: Un vuelco al corazón fue la única sensación que tuvo cuando a unos 30 metros de la casa, divisó una cabeza pelirroja iluminada por la luna.-Bill Weasley
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño de 3 años jugaba felizmente con un osito de peluche, sus cabellos pelirrojos y algo largos se movían y saltaban con él cada que caminaba con sus alegres brinquitos. Era una mañana de verano, fresca y soleada, un día perfecto para la familia, tal y como había mencionado el Señor Weasley antes de irse a trabajar. Charlie leía ensimismado el libro de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas de su hermano mayor, dónde había un pequeño apartado referente a dragones y, aunque no sobrepasaba los 3 párrafos, lo había leído tantas veces que lo podía decir de memoria. Los gemelos, Fred y George, planeaban cómo quitarle a Percy sus anteojos y esconderlos con los gnomos del jardín, una pequeña broma comparada con las qué le habían hecho a Bill y Charlie cuando llegaron del Colegio, pero todos sabían que nada pone peor a Percy que perder sus anteojos. Ginny y Ron jugaban con sus animalitos, una escena tiernamente Weasley, ambos pelirrojos abrazaban a sus peluches y perseguían a Scabers, la rata de la familia, que aunque ya tenía sus añitos, todavía jugueteaba, o mejor dicho huía. Bill contemplaba la escena con algo expresión aburrida, después de ser el mayor de 7 hermanos, ya nada podía sorprenderlo, y la ternura y cariño de Ron y Ginny eran más una distracción en un día se óseo que una tarea. _Vigila a tus hermanos_ le había dicho su madre antes de meterse en la cocina para empezar a preparar el almuerzo. _Vigila a tus hermanos_ repitió en un susurro imitando el tono chillón de Molly Weasley. Era típico esos problemas de adolescente rebelde cuando se trataba de cuidar a sus hermanos, y usualmente contestaba con una exclamación dramática o de pronto recordaba algo que tenía que hacer. Esta vez no. Necesitaba portarse bien _'debía'_ portarse bien, estaba en juego su asistencia a Hogsmade de ese año, y poder pasar Navidad con un amigo del Colegio, además de que estaba harto de los regaños de su madre sobre su actitud con sus hermanos, un poco más y sería la gota que derramaba el vaso, no lo dejarían salir de La Madriguera en todo el verano. Con todo esto, había suficientes razones para portarse bien, pero al parecer las olvidó todas cuando se paró del sillón y dijo con reproche.

-¡Vamos Ronnie! creo que ya estás mayorcito para estos juguetes- los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de par en par mirando a su hermano quien fácilmente le arrebató el osito azulado aprovechándose del shock del pequeño- Deberías aprender a leer hacer algo productivo, no sé…- terminó para después arrojar el peluche sobre su hombro y estamparlo en la pared, y ahí yacía tirado el teddy bear, con gesto triste y pose deprimente. Los ojitos azules de Ron de empezaron a llenar de lágrimas aumentando al meces su tamaño; su labio inferior sobresalía haciendo un triste, pero tierno, puchero; y sus orejas había tomado de pronto un tono escarlata que las hizo perderse en su cabello.

-¡No! ¡No, Ron! ¡Era broma!- se apresuró a decir Bill y como un rayo recogió el peluche y se lo tendió a su hermano- ¡Vamos Ronnie! no llores… ¡toma, toma! Es tuyo, ¡puedes quedártelo el tiempo que quieras! vamos mira a Ginny, juega con ella, ¡Gin, ayúdame! - la pelirroja que hasta el momento había observado todo con calma, se postro al lado de su hermanito y miró a Bill asustada.

-¡Por favor Ron! Ronnie… te compraré otro, uno nuevo del color que quieras y con….-pero no pudo terminar la frase….

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Ron que de pronto pareció reaccionar. _Aquí viene_ se dijo Bill…

-¡BIIIIIIILLLLL WEAAAAASSSLEEEEEYYYY!-

Bill se sentó con sudor en la cara y los ojos desorbitados. Sólo había sido un mal sueño, o un mal recuerdo. Rápidamente todo su varita cuando escucho un ¡Crash! Afuera, pero cuando iba a ver qué lo había proferido, recordó que vivía en la playa, y últimamente esos estallidos de las olas con la costa parecían mil bombas en explosión.

Al menos es una bonita noche pensó, cuando bajaba por las escaleras y observaba la Luna llena sobre la pequeña casa de playa. Y era cierto, era una bonita noche, o madrugada, ya que el reloj de la cocina acababa de marcar las tres en punto, haciendo un leve y agudo cucú que sobresaltó al joven a tal grado que aferró la varita con todas sus fuerzas y se alineó en posición de ataque. - Si esto no es paranoia no se qué lo es- susurró mientras tomaba una jarra de agua de la mesa y la vertía en un vaso. Otra vez estaba en lo correcto, todo el mundo mágico, no importaba de qué lado estuvieran, estaba paranoico. Y justo esta era la peor noche que había pasado desde que llegó a Shell Cottage, pues después de no poder dormir hasta las 2 de la mañana, había tenido ese terrible sueño. Ya se estaba retirando cuando se asomó por la ventana, sólo por precaución, y la imagen que vio fue la peor que pudo pasar en toda su estadía. Un vuelco al corazón fue la única sensación que tuvo cuando a unos 30 metros de la casa, divisó una cabeza pelirroja iluminada por la luna.

No estaba seguro de quien era, pero con sólo pensar que era un Weasley herido, salió de la casa con sólo la varita y corrió hasta la figura que se tambaleaba sobre la costa. Ya se encontraba a unos 10 metros cuando pudo ver quién era. Ron caminaba cojeando y con tambaleos hacia él, murmurando cosas inteligibles. Bill estaba a punto de tomarlo por los hombros cuando una pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritó: ¡Podría ser una trampa!, esta voz curiosamente era igual a la del difunto Ojoloco. Muy asustado y sin poder pensar claramente preguntó:

-¿Cuál era el nombre de la abuela Ellie?-su voz titubeaba y sonaba muy insegura No muestres miedo, se recordó.

-La ¡hip!, la ¡hip!, la abuela Ellie, ¡hip!, no sé Bill ¡No sé!, Cendella, Cendrella, ¡hip!, ¡hip!, ¡No sé!, pero el abuelo se llamaba Séptimus, Séptimus Weasley, y la abuela Ellie, ¡hip!, ¡hip!- contestó entre el hipo y a punto de caerse.

-Con eso me basta- dijo con alivió y se aproximó a ayudar a su hermano. Ahora con la mente despejada, pudo ver que no estaba herido, otro alivio, pero también pudo olerlo. Una combinación de hidromiel con whiskey y ginebra inundaba toda su ropa.

-Ron, estás ebrio…- le dijo cuándo lo ayudaba a pasar por la puerta al jardín.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ya nada me importa! ¡Mi vida es horrible!

-Ron mejor recuéstate ¿Habías bebido whiskey antes de esto? -preguntó

-Sip, ¡hip!, 2 o tres veces, pero nunca ¡hip!, ginebra….

-¡Bill!- oyó un gritó de la cocina, había olvidado completamente a Fleur.

-¿Está, ¡hip!, Fleur?- preguntó Ron mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala. La rubia corrió a reunirse con ellos y su reflejaba alivio y sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puede quedarse?- preguntó Bill mientras observaba a su esposa con la mirada de un nuño de 8 años que le pide a su madre permiso para quedarse un perrito.

-¡Won!- exclamó al verlo- ¿Esta' 'eguido? -preguntó acercándose e hincándose al lado de Bill.

-No, creo que no. Sólo está… muy ebrio-

-¡Pero aún triste y sólo!- exclamó dramáticamente mientras se volvía a tirar en el sofá.

-¿Hay algo que pueda haceg? - dijo la rubia con preocupación en el rostro mirando a su marido.

-¿Tenemos algo para dormir?- preguntó. Fleur asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-Ron, dime la verdad ¿qué paso?- peguntó su hermano con la duda reflejada en su paciente y suave voz.

-No lo recuerdo, estaba enojado, y luego… ¿sabías que cuando mezclas jugo de cereza con ginebra es delicioso?- terminó cambiando completamente el tema, estaba ebrio, no había duda, pero tal vez deberían esperar al día siguiente para las preguntas serias.

-Estas ebrio…-susurró, era el hermano mayor, tenía 6 pequeños hermanos que cuidas, 4 de los cuáles aún eran adolescentes, con todo esto, nunca esperó encontrarse en una situación así.

Fleur ya bajaba por las escaleras cargando una botella grande con un líquido azul, y en la otra un pedazo de tela.- Esto segviga - dijo vertiendo el líquido en el retazo y acercándolo a la nariz de Ron- Vamos Wonald, sólo 'uele, te ayudaga a dogmig.-

Ron no pudo mucha resistencia cuando le acercaron la poción azul, y al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaba dormido.

-¿Qué pasó, Bill?- preguntó Fleur cuando se habían calmado un poco, su cara reflejaba paciencia, paciencia necesaria para lo que estaba a punto de oír.

-Vi a alguien en la playa, era pelirrojo, estaba seguro, tenía que ir, no te quise despertar…-bajó la cabeza, estaba avergonzado, por suerte no se había equivocado y empezado un duelo en la playa.

-Bill, ¿te das cuenta de lo que pugdo 'abeg pasado?, ¿qué tal zi no 'ubiegga sido Wonn? Pudo szeg cualquieg cosa, no debizte ig sólo…- Su enojo le impedía disimular su acento francés y su cara se había vuelto compresiva, sí, pero impaciente de una explicación.

-Sabía que era un Weasley, Fleur. Tenía que ir, estar seguro, ¿te imaginas si hubiera estado herido? No… pensé…

-Exagtamente, no penzasste… _toujours moi, personne ne m'écoute, un jour quelque chose va arriver es nous ne sommes pas sûrs, et vient toujours pour voirce qui se passe, a toujours dit «d'alerte constante 'Fol-Oeil, mais qui est le seul qui l'a dans cette maison, je , est chanceux d'être gagné, si il avait été blessé, mais, outre cette alerte permanentebu, clair que si_ …- empezó a subir las escaleras murmurando en francés, Bill se sonrió a sí mismo, _Mañana se le pasará_, pensó y se incorporó para acompañar a su esposa arriba, aunque como estaban las cosas en ese momento, mejor iba dormir al cuarto pequeño, no debía forzar demasiado la situación, con suerte mañana Fleur le daría los buenos días…


	2. Chapter 2

_Maldito sol_- pensaba Ron mientras un rayo de luz dorado le tocaba la piel. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, y sentía que el _'leve'_ sonido que hacía el mar, era todo un estallido que le retumbaba los tímpanos. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de donde estaba: en el piso. Intentó recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior, estaba enojado, eso lo sabía, luego un retortijón en el estómago, la confusión le siguió con un toque de desesperación por regresar; y unas horas después, estaba en una cantina, luego estaba triste, una copa de whiskey, luego una botella de hidromiel, y lo siguiente había sido aparecer en la casa de Bill…

-¡Bill!- exclamó con la mente un poco más despejada

-Al fin despegtó, Bill- una dulce voz se oyó desde una puerta a unos metros de donde se encontraba. Y su hermano bajó las pequeñas escaleras con una sonrisa preocupada en el rostro. Por eso había recurrido al primogénito Weasley, era el único que no le recordaría su situación de por vida o no lo trataría como a un niño pequeño.

-Veo que 15 horas de sueño sirven de algo, luces horrible por cierto- se había acabado la confusión y el pánico se apoderó del pelirrojo, no había sido un sueño, en realidad había abandonado a sus dos mejores amigos en medio de la nada. La voz de su hermano confirmaba todo, incluyendo la resaca.

-¿Dime que no pasó lo que creo que pasó?- suplicó, había una mínima posibilidad de que hubiera despertado de un largo coma, y todo lo relacionado con la guerra (incluyendo su traición), hubieran sido ilusiones de su subconsciente.

-Si crees que te emborrachaste en Merlín sabe dónde, y llegaste a mi casa a las 3 de la mañana, si eso pasó-.

-Perdón- dijo, a juzgar por la actitud de Fleur (y sus gritos toda la mañana) al menos ese era el comentario correcto- Fleur debe querer matarme.

-No te preocupes, algún día se le pasará…

-_De sorte que vous pensez_- se escuchó un gritó de la cocina, era mala señal cuando Fleur empezaba a hablar en francés.

-Como dije, algún día, en un futuro lejano.-dijo Bill con tono más bajo-Y no está enojada contigo, al que quiere matar es a mí; cree que no debí correr a _'salvar'_ a un desconocido en la playa- la última parte la dijo en voz alta esperando que su esposa lo oyera, y cumplió su cometido, ya que se empezaron a oír fuertes gruñidos y susurros amenazantes, junto con un cuchillo que cortaba muy fieramente.

-Pero no soy un desconocido, ¡soy tu hermano!- respondió atónito, si así estaban las cosas, era mejor fingir resaca. Lo que menos quería era que lo creyeran aún más imbécil.

-¡Eso le dije!- exclamó- Pero recuerda, son tiempos difíciles, debemos ser precavidos. Lo importante ahora es que me digas ¿Qué paso anoche?

La pregunta del millón _¿Qué pasó?_ La pregunta que lo evidenciaba como un cobarde, insensible y estúpido imbécil. Primero cobarde por huir, abandonar. Sensible por caer en la estúpida tentación de un objeto, cosa en la que ninguno de sus amigos había caído. Estúpido por oír los gritos de aquella chica castaña que tanto quería, e ignorarlos, huir, lo que nos vuelve a llevar a la cobardía. Y por último imbécil, por todo lo anterior, junto. Si eso no era una total estupidez, o el peor error de toda su vida, era su sentencia de muerte.

-No lo sé- contestó, y era verdad, no lo sabía _bien_- Los abandoné, Bill- decirlo en voz alta era peor de lo que se esperaba, el ácido de la vil traición le quemaba la garganta- Peleamos, discutimos, estaba enojado, no sé qué me pasó… El punto es que los dejé. Recuerdo la lluvia, luego los gritos de Hermione; un segundo después, estaba en algún lugar al sur de Gran Bretaña, creo. No estoy seguro- se paró para pensar en cómo describir lo que seguía: _el arrepentimiento_. La debilidad de un cobarde- Intenté regresar-dijo al fin- Pero no encontré la casa de campaña, la busqué, ¡lo juró!- no sabía si confirmaba su historia para sí mismo, o como una respuesta automática ante la mirada de su hermano. Tal vez era sólo para calmar aquella vocecita en su cabeza que le gritaba ¡COBARDE!- lo que recuerdo es que llegué a un bar, no sé si era muggle o mágico, pero el dueño me sirvió gratis- otra vez lo carcomía la culpa-Creo que sabes lo que vino después. Me sentía mal, no podía ir a la Madriguera- prefirió omitir la razón, no quería parecer un cobarde que además de huir corría a los brazos de su mami- tampoco con Fred y George, el callejón Diagon es peligroso. Así que vine aquí- sonrió con tristeza y melancolía- Perdón…- eso era lo único que podía hacer: disculparse. Lo mismo que hace un maldito cobarde después de sus estupideces.

Bill lo miró, una mirada que Ron no supo interpretar, parecía triste, acusadora; pero tal vez sólo era el reflejo del monstro de la culpa que lo consumía por dentro y le jugaba malas pasadas engañando a sus ojos. Tal vez era cierto, su propio hermano lo odiaba y lo echaría de su casa.

-Mejor come, debes tener hambre- dijo secamente. Sin duda, la frase más cortante que había oído en su vida. ¿Cómo después de confesar su atroz crimen lo invitaba a comer? _Deberían dejarme morir de hambre, al menos así habría un cobarde menos en el mundo_ pensó.

-No tengo hambre- mintió.

-¿Bill quieges que le pogga sal a tu filete?- dijo Fleur desde la cocina

-No, ponle pimienta- exclamó, lo decía normalmente ¿quién en su sano juicio actuaba así después de oír una confesión como esa?- Oh, y un poco de paprika- definitivamente Bill estaba loco.

-Won, ¿pgefiegges cgema o sopa?

-Dice que no tiene hambre- dijo su hermano mientras Fleur entraba a la sala de estar

-¿Cómo? Molly nunca me pegdonagia si no te alimentaga bien- su voz sonaba preocupada y maternal. Perfecto, había rehusado ir con su madre y ahora Fleur se comportaba como una.

-A mamá no le importará- dijo- Y perdón por todo…- más disculpas

-No tienes qué preocupagte- dijo - les diguimos que segian recibidos siempge- una sonrisa hermosa apareció en su rostro de porcelana, sus ojos se volvieron más azules que nunca y su cabello plateado adquirió un brillo que fue más evidente aun cuando lo sacudió hasta ponerlo sobre su hombro. Estaba usando su herencia veela, Ron lo reconoció, pero por alguna razón desconocida, no le afecto en nada. Bill pareció estar más que acostumbrado a estos arranques de la semi-veela.

-Aun así perdón- bajó su cabeza, si sentía vergüenza al ver a su hermano a la cara, era peor con la que fue su amor platónico a los 14 años.

- Está bien, no cenes- dijo su hermano con falsa indignación- pero no te negarás a acompañarnos.

-Basta Bill- dijo Fleur retomando su aire de belleza natural, aunque manteniendo esa sonrisa veela en el rostro- Pgimego tiene que aseagse. Yo ige a tegminag la cena- y con esto se retiró a la cocina.

-Sabes dónde está el baño…-afirmó su hermano-Cenamos a las 7, puedes tomar lo que quieras de mi ropa. Es la tercera gaveta a la derecha de la cómoda pequeña.-decía mientras subía las escaleras.

Ron estaba asombrado. No sabía bien si era por la paciencia y tolerancia, o la indiferencia que demostraban su hermano y Fleur.

-Gracias- dijo no había otra palabra más exacta que esa

-No hay de qué.


	3. Chapter 3

-No soporto a los duendes, un día más que me llamen estúpido mago y renuncio- dijo Bill con falso tono de molestia y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, esa actitud parecía típica en la casa porque Fleur se acercó a y todo lo que hizo fue acariciarle el demacrado rostro con ternura.

-Concuegdo, Bill- dijo- tgatan a todos como si fuegan supegioges, cgeo que eestan celosos de la magia, en Fgacia, el banco lo atienden solo magos, los duendes lo administgan.

Ron sonrió de lado, en la casa de Bill era pura felicidad, no parecía que hubiera una guerra más allá de esa linda playa, aunque podía notar que la mirada de Bill se nublaba cuando hablaba de su madre o de noticias que oyó en el callejón Diagon, y como Fleur se entristecía cuando recordaba a su familia y sus buenos tiempos como estudiante de Beauxbatons, todo había cambiado.

-Mañana iré a Sortilegios Weasley- dijo Bill cuando Fleur se retiró a la cocina para traes un segundo plato y más carne para Bill- Creo que a Fred y George les gustaría saber que estás aquí.

-Preferiría que no- dijo Ron y continuó cuando vio la expresión interrogante de su hermano- Tengo mis razones, y no te ofendas, pero en parte los envidió por poder ir con mamá a cenar- terminó con una triste sonrisa.

-No te preocupes- continuó- Fleur cocina de maravilla- volteó a los lados para asegurarse que no lo oía- pero siempre acabo encontrándome algo de queso azul en el plato, además marina la carne cruda, prefiero al animal recién muerto que apestando a albaca todo el tiempo- otra vez, se meció en la silla para ver dentro de la cocina y descubrir que su bella esposa estaba tanto los últimos toques con hierbas finas al bistec crudo- Me deja cocinar los viernes- dijo- si quieres un buen guiso Weasley tienes que hacerlo tú mismo…- Bill iba a continuar, pero Fleur había entrado radiante a la cocina con un plato de crema en la mano y varios más flotando grácilmente, dirigidos por su varita.

-¿De qué hablabag?- preguntó al notar la sonrisa cómplice de los dos Weasley's.

-De nada, cariño- se apresuró a contestar Bill

-Me decía lo estupendamente que cocinas, Fleur- contestó Ron con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente sintió una patada por debajo de la mesa-

-Bueno no cocino comidas inglesas- dijo - pego los platillos fganceses a los tges quesos son mi especialidad.

El resto de la velada transcurrió normalmente, Bill comentaba algo sobre una misión especial a Kingsley dentro de la Orden, y sobre Lupin, que había regresado con su familia hacia algunas semanas. Ron se limitó a asentir y forzar algunas tímidas sonrisas. Fleur solo observaba con ternura a su marido, no hablaba y se sonrojaba levemente cada vez que el la miraba directo El chico se sintió fuera de lugar, el tercero de más incomodando a la feliz pareja. Ron pensó en Harry, y todas las veces que había sorprendido a Hermione y él mismo con alguna de esas miradas o en posiciones que denotaban que querían ser más que amigos, una punzada de culpa y dolor lo invadió, y sintió la necesidad de salir de allí mismo e ir a golpear algo, pero se contuvo.

Al final, Fleur trajo el postre, escaso y demasiado dulce, pero al fin y al cabo un postre. Se retiró a la cocina mientras Bill ordenaba la mesa con rápidos movimientos de varita, y Ron simplemente de sentó en el sillón grande a observar a la feliz pareja.

-Bill- dijo- ¿recuerdas cuando Ginny y yo llenamos tu baúl de gnomos cuando regresaste a Hogwarts para tu último año?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo!- respondió sentándose a su lado- tarde una semana en lanzar todos los gnomos por la ventana para evitar que regresaran.

-Estábamos enojados porque nos dejabas otra vez, y creímos que por tu culpa Charlie y Percy se tenían que ir - dijo con una sonrisa por el recuerdo y la mirada azul puesta en su hermano, esperando su reacción.

-Saben que no era así, y no se resistieron mucho cuando me fui a Egipto…- dijo con algo de curiosidad.

-Fue un acuerdo entre Ginny y yo; si tú te ibas podríamos tener un cuarto para cada uno.

-Oh- exclamó como si de repente todo estuviera claro- ¿entonces no fueron ustedes los que llenaron mis libros de pudín?

-Sí- dijo Ron, y por primera vez en lo que parecieran años, sonrió verdaderamente- Pero no le dijiste a mamá. En honor a ese recuerdo no le menciones nada de lo que te he contado- Bill asintió y le sonrió de lado con sinceridad. Ron nuca había sido tan cercano a él, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños, incluso el antipático antisocial de Percy había pasado más tiempo con él. Pero Ron tenía amigos, algo diferente en la familia. Ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy, los gemelos o incluso Ginny que era la única chica, habían tenido amigos como lo eran Harry y Hermione para Ron. Y no era que arriesgar su vida juntos al menos tres veces al año uniera más a las personas, sabía que si nada de eso estuviera pasando, y todos fueran chicos comunes y corrientes en su último año de Hogwarts, seguirían siendo así de cercanos. Y en ese aspecto Bill envidiaba profundamente a Harry. Porque él era el confidente de su hermano, porque en el encontraba consuelo, porque seguramente el sería su padrino de bodas y el primero en enteraste cuando su esposa y él estarían esperando un hijo. Porque Harry Potter era el mejor amigo de Ron, y Bill no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, a menos que…

-Ron- dijo con voz ronca pero segura- ¿no piensas que te hubieras evitado todo esto si tan solo te hubieras alejado del chico raro de la cicatriz en primer año?

-Me hubiera evitado esto y mucho más, hermano- sonaba sincero, pero su tono aún era culpable- Sin embargo, hubiera perdido a mi mejor amigo, Bill.

Golpe bajo, porque había momentos en el que él hubiera querido ser como Harry Potter, no por la fama, o ser _valiente_, o haber enfrentado y vivido para contarlo al señor Tenebroso, sino porque Ron prefería a Harry sobre los Weasley, y no atribuía esto a los despreciara (para los Weasley la familia era lo más importante) sino porque era su mejor amigo, y nadie cambiaría eso jamás.

Por eso, la mañana en la que Ron despertó sudoroso y sobresaltado, exclamando algo confuso sobre un _desiluminador, _no dudo en dirigirle una mirada de apoyo total, escuchando con atención cada palabra que relataba sobre la historia de una bola de luz, que pretendía guiar a su hermano para encontrar a sus amigos. Era cierto que si a Bill, le hubieran planteado una situación así antes de la guerra, hubiera negado rotundamente a Ron, la posibilidad de salir al mundo sin un plan fijo ni recursos, sólo para encontrarse con sus amigos, quienes también eran los dos chicos más buscados de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, tanto por el Ministerio, como por los mortífagos y los traidores. Pero en ese momento exacto, había algo en la mirada decidida de Ron, que le decía que su hermanito ya no era más en pequeño Ronnie Bonnie, que ahora se ponía de pie si pensar, cuando de defender a sus amigos se trataba, y estaba dispuesto a salir en una búsqueda con posibilidades nulas, para encontrarse con ellos. Por eso lo único que Bill fue capaz de articular fue una seco _Qué necesitas_


End file.
